


Until detention is over

by LaCreatura



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Detention, Other, heavily inspired by Breakfast Club, just teenagers having fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCreatura/pseuds/LaCreatura
Summary: After deciding their names and mocking around for a bit, those five teenagers were getting quite bored from detention.And what could go wrong with 5 teenagers locked to "ponder about their mistakes"?
Relationships: El Topo | Antonio/Le Chèvre | Jean-Paul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Until detention is over

Silence felt heavy on the shoulders of those in the room.  
Eventually, sighs would be heard, or maybe even a grunt, coming from Tigress to Black Sheep or vice versa.  
But silence still reigned...

"G-Guys, don't call me dumb but, what are the water ferrets called?" El Topo's shy voice, with a heavy spanish accent, would give a nice new aura to the room.  
First, an aura of surprise, as someone dared to say something in such a hefty mood, but then, everyone looked at each other and laughed.  
That's when they realized they were closer than they seemed.  
"No no, I was laughing at first but- I don't remember how they are called, for real, isn't it... Manatee?" Gray asks, pondering.  
"Manatee is the big aquatic mammal, also known as sea cow, you are thinking of... Uh- What was it again? Sea snakes?" Black Sheep joins the conversation.  
"Sea snakes are just eels!" Tigress roars.  
"It was water ferrets..." El topo corrects them, still a little shyly.  
_"Loutres, mon ami"_ Le Chevre smiles, proudly.  
"That's french, I don't think El Señor Tonio quite got that." Chuckles Sheena, and Le Chevre facepalms at his own stupidity. _"Comment dis tu ça merde...?"_ Mutters Le Chevre for himself.  
"Otters." Black Sheep says. "It was otters." She says, almost mortified.  
"Otters!" Graham smiles innocently, and the group once again breaks into laugh.  
But once that laugh starts to fade, boredom once again starts looming in.

And takes over.

  
But it wouldn't take long until someone acted to break the-

  
"Tonio and Jean should kiss." Sheena states. Boldly and with confidence that seemed to come out of nowhere, as she seemed completely distracted as she said it.  
"WHAT?!" Both boys blurt out, immediately upon hearing that fierce claim.  
"You two are kind of opposites, right? Jean specializes in heights, Tonny is more of a ground boy - Or underground boy, if you allow me-" She pauses to chuckle. "And opposites attract, right? Come on, at least just a smooch." She says, completing her reasoning, it seemed really plausible when she put it that way.  
"Pfft, right." Jean Paul says, rolling his eyes. "I bet no one else here would-"   
"I second that." Crackle says, raising his hand like it's a pool and smirking.  
Black Sheep slams her hand on the table quickly.  
"I third that!" She yelps, a little too loudly. And with that the minerva vote was decided.  
Sheena grins from ear to ear, and looks at Black Sheep and Crackle, who look back at her.  
"Kiss, kiss, kiss..." Sheena starts chanting, slamming her hands on the table, and the other two teenagers join in.  
Both the boys smooch, and then quickly retreat and blush.  
"So, how was it?" Provokes Sheen.  
"Oh, fuck ov!" Says Le Chevre, brushing off, well, the entirety of the situation.

"Guys, guys, I have an idea, we should do an organized coreography!" El Topo says, trying to distract the entire group as well, and they all seemed pretty interested in it.  
"What kind of coreography?" Asks Lambkins, ironically, in a sheepish way.

_****** _

  
"ARGH, El Topo, it's not rocket science! It's left foot, right foot, hip thrust, clap!" Tigress says. As they practiced the coreography, she demonstrated each step as she described them.   
"I can help him understand it-" Jean Paul says, approaching the other boy. Both smile tenderly at each other.  
"Love doves, love doves, love doves-" Crackle starts chanting, and once again the other mischief makers join in.  
Until Tigress interrupts it.  
"Apapapapap- Tonio is not the only one, Black Sheep is out of sync too!" She says, sternly.  
"Well, there's no music! We can't really do something like that without music!" Lambkins says, defending herself.  
Tigress growls, and as she opened her mouth to insult Black Sheep.  
"We should make the music ourselves..." Graham mumbles his thoughts without any emotion. "We should make the music ourselves!" He states again, this time more enthusiastically and smiling.  
The whole group grins at that idea.

Soon enough, the library was filled with chaotic noise. Black Sheep was tapping the table rhythmically, and really enjoying it, it almost seemed like she was typing, Tigress was vocalizing - Who knows, honestly, she wasn't really good at it, but she was putting her whole heart into it - Graham had made a drum set out of books, and the drumsticks were books too - He had analized the snare, kick and other sonority of each book to make the perfect drum set, you know, you study a lot about wavelenghts in physics, and last but not least, Le Chevre and El Topo were playing some sort of weird, not-so-coordenated clapping game, which involved not only hands, but elbows, feet, knees, and honestly, it seemed like a body percussion sound. But more than overflowing chaos within the room, there were also five happy teenagers, just having the purest way of fun they could, enjoying their childhoods - For once.

The noise would gradually stop as the team was getting physically tired, and Tigress was coughing like she had a hairball.  
Graham plops down on the ground, panting. Black Sheep leans to the table on a childish sleeping position, El Topo and Le Chevre both are sitting on the ground, out of breath, and Sheena, in an act without any tought behind it, sits next to Black Sheep, who looks up to see who was around her. Tigress faintly smiles at her, and in an act of innocence, the 'aspiring-Carmen Sandiego' smiles back.

  
"We should play spin the bottle!" Graham yells with a lot of energy, sitting up. He single-handedly disrupted the only moment of piece that library had seen in a while.  
"But we don't even have a bottle-" Sheena contests, finally having some reason on her.  
"Aye, but we have a bitch in the room as it seems-" Graham says, rolling his eyes.  
"What did you say about me?" She replies, standing up.  
"I said you were a little bitch, how about that?" Graham says, standing up as well and walking up to confront her.  
Needless to say the next few minutes, maybe about half an hour, were spent trying to separate those two from fighting- Fortunately, the 'peaceful trio' succeeded.  
The air in the room was extremely heavy for a long, long time, that seemed almost endless.  
Until one of the members had one idea to make the mood lighter.

"Tag, you're it!" Black Sheep says, tapping Tigress' shoulder.  
"Seriously? That's so childish!" Tigress sighs, with her eyes closed.  
A few seconds of silence pass and she opens them again, wondering what's going on.  
Everyone was away from her, waiting anxiously for her to come chase them.  
"Oh my fucking-"  
"Are you gonna come, Sheen? Or are you a - CO-COOW - Chicken?" Crackle taunts, with a crude attempt of clucking.  
"Chickeeen!" El topo says, laughing.  
"Poule!" Le chevre chuckles for himself.  
Soon, Tigress would start chasing after them, not for the game, of course- But out of anger.  
Eventually, she is able to tap El Topo's shoulder, and it goes on for quite a while. Trashing that poor library even more.

And for every moment of boredom, they would find something to do.  
Maybe  
'Opening books in random pages'  
Or  
'Telling paranormal, weird or ghost stories'  
And eventually  
'Something like a truth or dare'

And that's just how strong the bond of this team would come to be.


End file.
